Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1/archiwum/4
Jeśli masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, najpierw zobacz, czy nie ma mnie na kanale IRC #wikia-pl.gta. Tam załatwimy tę sprawę o niebo szybciej, chyba, że mnie akurat nie ma ;). Prostytutka Chyba źle zrozumiałeś. Chodzi mi o to, iż czasem "córa Koryntu", może wejść do auta, które jest raczej mało reprezentatywne (np. na mym przykładzie, Esperanto). Co więcej, może ono nie mieć już maski :P Gimme your all money! 20:24, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Laundrette (IV). jpg Nie umiem wstawiać tej "popularnej" licencji. Chyba ktoś może to zrobić za mnie (jozinzbazin) ... taaaa. Jozinzbazin 14:58, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Oto jak szczytne ideały sięgają bruku Jozinzbazin 15:09, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Przesyłanie plików Czy nowi userzy od razu muszą o tym wiedzieć? Poza tym nic nie wyczytałem na ten temat z waszego podręcznika. Dodaję wszystko co potrzebne i tyle. Ale dziękuję, bo nie wiem teraz o co dokładnie ci chodzi. Zrozum mnie przez chwilę, nie lubię jak ktoś zwraca uwagę na szczegóły. Czy kiedykolwiek pochwaliłeś jakieś starania NOWYCH userów na tej wikii? I nie chodzi mi tu o jakieś wandalizmy tylko naprawdę dobre edycje lub tworzenie artykułów. No słucham. Pewnie taki byłeś kiedyś. Zwykłym, szarym userem. Jak coś ci wyszło źle, to otrzymywałeś takie same wiadomości co ja. Jozinzbazin 10:04, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) To informuj mnie zanim cokolwiek zrobię Jozinzbazin 15:41, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Krapea logo.gif Czy możesz nadać powyższemu plikowi jakąś ludzko brzmiącą nazwę? Z góry dziękuję. Gimme your all money! 21:45, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zbędne edycje Sorry nie wiedziałem że to synonimy, my ślałem że to literówkaLordSuperKoks 19:29, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) Zmiana na monobook Witam. Co trzeba zrobić aby wszyscy na danej encyklopedii mogli widzieć skórkę Oasis (tak jak na Nonsensopedii). --Induert 13:48, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Wandalizmy Tomta1, Ty będziesz się musiał zająć resztą wandalizmów. Gimme your all money! 12:54, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) Obrazek do Strojów w GTA:SA Sorry, nie wiedziałem, ale jeśli możesz to ty dodaj przykładowy strój, proszę! Maciek...000 17:21, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Dolary Dobrze, będę się stosował. Pozdro! Maciek...000 15:25, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Wyróżnione, etc. Tomta1, czemu nie ma zmiany w "Wyróżnionych"? Odpuściliście sobie, czy co? Gimme your all money! 23:04, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Trudno Cię "złapać". To jak w końcu? Gimme your all money! 18:59, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) Defence Mechanism Tomta1, czy mógłbyś zmienić nazwę pliku do tegoż artu, z "machanism", na "mechanism"? Gimme your all money! 16:30, gru 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Linki Sorry, musiałem się pomylić. Bo raczej specjalnie bym czegoś takiego nie wymyślił :D Wszyscyzginiemy 10:46, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) Estetyka Przybyłem tu z Nonsensopedii, dlatego zmieniam dywizy na półpauzy. Po za tym półpauzy wyglądają po prostu lepiej, a nie zamierzam być adminem tej wiki. 19:20, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Grotti Byłbyś w stanie przenieść (marka)}} tą stronę pod nazwę Grotti, gdyż jak ja próbuje to zrobić wyskakuje mi że strona o podanej nazwie już istnieje. ZXQWR 14:41, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) Biznesy OK, na lotniska mogę przystać, nie ma problemu. Nie rozumiem jednak, czemu RS Haul, czy Kamieniołomy, nie mogą być kwalifikowane jako biznesy. Jeśli uważasz za stosowne zmiany postrzegania danych nieruchomości, w kategoriach biznesów, proszę Cię o przeredagowanie artykułu Biznesy, ponieważ ja nie widzę tu rzeczy, którą mógłbym diametralnie zmienić, a tego musiałyby to chyba być kalibru zmiany. Gimme your all money! 20:28, sty 30, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Rozumiem. A tak w ogóle, poza tematem: ciekawą ilość kilobajtów zajęła mi Twa wypowiedź na dyskusji >;-) Gimme your all money! 20:40, sty 30, 2012 (UTC) Sory, nawet nie wiem jak to się stało. Trzymaj się, 20:26, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Słuchaj żadnych bzdór nie piszę Skoro pisze że urodził się w 1994r to jak mógł występować w gta3 skoro gta3 dzieje się w roku 2001 czyli miałby wtedy 7lat a to jest niemożliwe! Tomta1 Chciałem cię przeprosić jeżeli coś zepsułem i źle napisałem.Jestem tu nowy i jeszcze nie wszystko rozumiem co można a co nie! na głównej stronie wiki pisze ze możemy sami robić artykuły, Więc ja postanowiłem edytować lekko Clauda na Tajemniczego. Więc jeśli coś źle napisałem to przepraszam."SSKK333" Naprzemiennie przyciemnianie i inne pierdoły Tomta1, czy to ma wyglądać tak? Jeśli tak, to sugerowałbym jeszcze trochę dopieścić. Gimme your all money! 18:40, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) "Beery" Wybacz, sądziłem że są zbędne ;/ Gimme your all money! 20:36, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Szablon GTA Tomta1, mi to nie robi większej różnicy, ale dla tych którzy po prostu nie chcą się rejestrować, bo do tego ani ja, ani Ty zmusić ich nie możemy, zmieńże kolory szablonu, bo na "Łoezisie", to wygląda... Brzydko i nieczytelnie. Serdecznie Cię o to proszę. Gimme your all money! 20:03, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Tomta1, działa na Oasisie, lecz tak, jak napisał Gimme, kolory zupełnie nie pasują i są nieczytelne, więc prosimy cię wraz z Texelem i Gimmim o rozjaśnienie kolorów w szablonie. Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:04, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Wpisy na blogu Czy jest możliwość, by do każdego posta na blogu automatycznie była dodawania kategoria "Zapiski w pamiętniku"? Gimme your all money! 14:36, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Pojazdy specjalne w GTA 2‎ W GTA 2 jest tylko jeden pojazd tego typu? Gimme your all money! 09:13, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Postacie bez twarzy Mam prośbę, a mianowicie czy można przesłac grafikę, którą wstawiałoby się do artykułów z postaciami, których twarz nie została pokazana w grze? Na przykład biały pytajnik na czarnym tle jak na hiszpańskiej wiki, albo cos w tym stylu bo 210px trochę kłuje w oczy. LordSuperKoks 16:58, maj 7, 2012 (UTC)